The present invention generally relates to beds and bed accessories, and more particularly relates to beds and bed accessories of the type used in healthcare facilities, such as hospitals, hospices, nursing homes, assisted living homes, etc.
Hospitals continue to struggle to prevent dangerous infections caused by bacteria such as MRSA, and others. Although hospital staff frequently change sheets on beds and wipe down the bed with disinfectants, the beds are often found to still carry dangerous bacteria.